<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Universal Lust by Derekbullock317</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213873">Universal Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317'>Derekbullock317</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spicy City (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, F/F, Femslash, Kidnapping, Ransom, Stockholm Syndrome, Terrorism, space travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derekbullock317/pseuds/Derekbullock317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus and Nisa must investigate the kidnapping of an intergalatic mogul's daughter while also working a terrorism case.<br/>Could the two crimes be connected somehow?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nisa Lolita/Virus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Universal Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The deep space luxury cruise ship Nightingale is carrying its sixty-two thousand passengers across the Thanolok Quadrant. There are many rich and important people on board this vessel, including Karis Hardy, the nine year-old daughter of Tycen and Dina Hardy, the owners of the Nightingale, </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>